


I Don't Know How Heaven Can Be Better Than This

by TylerAndAlexAndCeddyOhMy



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Because I don't know, Blow Jobs, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Friends to Lovers, Intense handwaving at how studying abroad works, M/M, Sustr plays in the Czech league, This started out as adorable fluff, actually i do, and it might still be too dirty, and mutated into filth, i edited it out, it was so long and sort of weird, like i had to go back and edit out so much smut, no one knows what is up with Ceddy and Louis, so does Pally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAndAlexAndCeddyOhMy/pseuds/TylerAndAlexAndCeddyOhMy
Summary: Alex and Andrej were pen pals growing up but they lost touch. Now Alex is studying abroad for the summer and decides to look Andrej up.





	I Don't Know How Heaven Can Be Better Than This

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70) in the [PuckingRare2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PuckingRare2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  A and B were penpals in school, but A moved, and since the teachers handled the mailing of the letters, A and B didn't have each other's addresses, so they couldn't keep in touch. A remained fascinated with B's homeland, so while in college, A decides to study abroad in B's homeland and track down B.
> 
> Title is inspired by Heaven by Kane Brown

“I can’t believe you’re going to another country for the entire summer,” Alex’s mom said to him. 

“Mom, I’ve gone to school in a different country for the last three years,” Alex countered, rolling his eyes. “Harvard isn’t in Canada.”

“I know that, but at least it’s on the same continent! And it’s only a couple hour flight if you get home sick and need to see us.”

“If I need to see you, eh?” Alex asks, grinning, leaning over on the kitchen counter. 

“Leave your mother alone, Alex,” his father said as he crowded her and snatched a piece of the bell pepper she was slicing. 

“I’m just worried about you being all the way in Czechoslovakia all alone and you can’t even speak the language!”

Sighing Alex sat back down and said, “It’s the Czech Republic. It has been for quite some time, you might remember? It was a pretty big geopolitical event? The whole reason I decided to go there? Also I speak Czech well enough to get by.”

“Don’t be a smart mouth, Alexander,” his mom says, throwing a piece of pepper at him. 

He caught it and popped it into his mouth. “Thanks.”

“Isn’t that where your pen pal was from in school? What was his name again? Do you still talk to him?” She asked. 

“Andrej, yeah. He was from Plzen. We lost touch when we moved, the pen pal program was through school and they wouldn’t give me his information. Remember? We tried to get it.”

“Oh, that’s right,” his mom said, turning her attention back to the food she was cooking. 

Alex’s mind wandered back to Andrej, they’d been pen pals from the third grade until eleventh grade. Alex’s father had been offered a promotion he couldn’t turn down during the summer, but they had to move right then. Alex hadn’t even been able to explain his sudden disappearance. 

Alex had thought about looking for Andrej on social media but it seemed awkward. Alex had considered him one of his best friends growing up but their communication had been muted because it was filtered by the teachers in charge of pen pals at each of their schools. 

And there was a little part of Alex that was worried Andrej wasn’t as invested in their friendship as he had been, that maybe he was just doing it for the extra credit. 

It was talking to Andrej that had gotten Alex interested in International Relations after studying the separation of the Czech Republic and Slovakia. 

As it had gotten closer to his trip Alex had thought more and more about Andrej. This might be his only opportunity to meet someone he considered one of his oldest friends, despite the fact that they hadn’t spoken in years. 

Alex picked up his phone dozens of times to search for Andrej on Twitter or Instagram, maybe even Facebook but he hadn’t done it. 

“Alex?”

“Yes, maman?”

“Are you ok? I told you dinner was ready twice.”

“Yes sorry. I was just thinking.”

After dinner Alex’s parents took him to the airport and dropped him off at the curb with all of his bags for his summer abroad. His mom wanted to come inside with him but his dad refused to pay to park just to walk him to the security line. 

They did both get out of the car to hug him goodbye. 

“Text me as soon as you land,” his mother said tearfully. 

“Yes, maman. Of course,” Alex said to the top of her head as she clung to him. 

His father hugged him, after he’d freed Alex from his mother’s grip. “Make sure you call a couple times a week or she’ll worry.”

“Yes sir,” Alex nodded. 

They stayed on the curb as he gathered his things and went inside. 

He got to his gate about an hour before boarding and staked out a corner next to a plug in and set his backpack in the seat next to him. 

Alex had time to waste and he’d already decided he was going to keep a detailed travel journal so he pulled out his laptop and started his first entry. He chronicled everything from his parents dropping him off to his constant thinking about Andrej and decided to give in and look for him on social media. 

He started with twitter but all he could find was a Czech hockey player in the Czech Extraliga league with the same name so he moved on. 

Instagram was the same, little blue check mark. This time there was a public and a private account but it was clearly the same hockey player. 

The same guy was all he turned up on Facebook so Alex was frustrated. How could this hockey player be the only Andrej Sustr out there?

Google didn’t turn up anything but articles on the same hockey player and Alex was officially frustrated. As he started to close his laptop to put it away something caught his eye. 

Plzen. 

That was where his Andrej was from. It was also where the hockey player was from. Another few seconds of scanning and he found his birthdate. 

It was the same. His Andrej was the hockey player. 

What. 

They had talked quite a bit about hockey growing up, they’d both played. Alex had even been drafted into the Q but he had decided he didn’t want to pursue a career in hockey so he hadn’t played past sixteen, when he started getting serious about Harvard. 

As Alex was trying to process Andrej being a professional athlete his plane started boarding. He quickly shoved his laptop back in his bag and boarded since he’d decided to splurge on first class for his first transatlantic flight. 

He spent the time the rest of the plane was boarding scrolling through Andrej’s Instagram account. 

Andrej was - God he was hot. Alex would be lying to himself if he tried to say he hadn’t had a bit of a crush on him growing up, before he even really knew what a crush was. Looking at these pictures Alex could now see the resemblance to the gangly twelve year old he had exchanged pictures with. 

Alex hit the follow button just as the flight attendants called for phones to be put on airplane mode. He followed instructions and then pulled up a note in his phone and started typing a message to send to Andrej once he could hook to the WiFi. 

_Hey, I’m not sure if you even check your DMs on here, and I don’t know if you remember me but we were pen pals growing up. I’m on a plane to the Czech Republic right now for a study abroad semester and I decided to look you up to see if you wanted to get together. I was really surprised to see that you’re playing hockey professionally, congratulations. Anyway if you have time and want to get together just hit me back._

Alex agonized over every word but finally sent the message, then he turned on music, took a sleeping pill and went to sleep. 

 

Alex was woken up by the announcement they were about to begin their descent. He didn’t look at his phone again until he cleared customs and was waiting for the shuttle to take him to the dormitory. He text both of his parents in a group chat to let them know he’d landed safely then shot off a few other texts to friends. 

After Alex sent all his texts he was going through his notifications and saw that he had a message on instagram from asustr62. 

Alex clicked on it, swiping away a text from his mom asking how his flight had been. 

“ _Holy shit, blast from the past. I’m in Prague for most of the summer training… where are you going to be?_

Andrej had sent that almost right after Alex had messaged him. A few hours later he sent another message. 

_I’m sure you’re sleeping on the plane, but what happened to you? You just disappeared and they wouldn’t tell me what happened…_

Alex sighed and typed out an explanation of his move and the fact they wouldn’t give Alex his info when he asked for it. He also added that he was going to be staying in Prague. 

Andrej messaged him back almost immediately. 

_”I’m going to be finishing up training in an hour or so, do you want to grab some lunch?_ ”

They hashed out the details while Alex was on the shuttle, luckily he was the only person besides the driver. 

Alex was supposed to have a roommate he shared a living room, kitchen, and bathroom with but it looked like he hadn’t arrived yet. He was there a day and a half before orientation. 

Alex took the room with the better view, you could see the castle at the right angle, and showered off the smell of stale plane air. He changed shirts three times after Andrej said he was on his way but still ended up in a plain black T-shirt and grey shorts. 

They’d decided to meet at a cafe within walking distance of Alex’s dorm so he headed out when Andrej said he was close. 

As he neared the cafe Alex could see Andrej, 6’8” was hard to miss. When he got closer Alex could see someone with him, a shorter blond and judging by his build he was a hockey player too. 

“Alex!” Andrej said, coming to meet him two doors down from the cafe. 

“Hey!” was all Alex could get out before Andrej wrapped him in a hug, squeezing tight. 

Alex was caught a little off guard but returned the squeeze. 

Finally, Andrej released him, slung an arm around his Alex’s shoulders, and steered him down the sidewalk. 

“Come meet Pally,” Andrej said. 

“Pally?” Alex murmured, feeling a little overwhelmed. He’d seen an Instagram name that said Pally and some numbers that Alex couldn’t remember who commented on a lot of Andrej’s pictures saying he was pretty and that he was his favorite player, was it the same Pally?

“Yeah do you remember I told you about him, he was my best friend growing up. Ondrej,” he said as they stopped in front of the shorter blond man. 

“Oh, right. Ondrej with an O instead of an A,” Alex said, coming back to himself a little. 

“That’s right, call me Pally,” he blond said, his English far more hesitant than Andrej’s. 

“Alex,” he answered, taking Pally’s offered hand. 

“It’s nice to meet you, I heard a lot about you over the years. My pen pal was in Washington, he’s in nursing school now.”

“That’s great! You guys still talk?”

“Yes, we’re going to meet one day!”

Alex had thought the conversation would be awkward and stilted but it wasn’t. They sat outside the cafe and talked about everything from their childhood exchanges to hockey. 

Andrej and Pally played together and they had won their championship this year, as evidenced by the five or six people who stopped and wanted pictures with them. Alex happily snapped them for the people but Andrej looked embarrassed and kept apologizing, after the fans had left. 

“Maybe we should have eaten inside,” Andrej said after another fan left. 

“No, it’s really ok,” Alex assured him. “You guys are amazing with your fans.” 

Andrej relaxed after that and they went back to their conversation until Pally’s phone went off. 

He checked it, tapped out a message and said, “That’s my time to get going.”

They stood and Pally bro hugged each of them before turning to Andrej and saying, “It’s your turn to pay.”

Andrej grumbled at Ondrej strode off down the road, opposite the way Alex had come. 

“It was his turn to pay,” he told Alex rolling his eyes and picking up the check. 

“Oh I can-,” Alex started but Andrej waved him off and went inside to pay their bill. 

When he returned Alex stood up, not really ready to say goodbye but prepared to. 

“Do you want to walk up to the castle?” Andrej asked before Alex could say anything. “The grounds are beautiful, we can walk and catch up more.”

“Sure,” Alex said immediately, maybe a little too quickly. “Sounds great.”

Together they walked the few blocks to the castle and Andrej insisted on paying for their tickets. 

“We’ll have to come back with more time if you want to see the castle,” Andrej said, nudging Alex gently to steer him in the right direction. 

“I want to see everything,” Alex said, looking up at the massive castle then over to Andrej. 

Andrej’s cheeks turned pink. Alex hadn’t meant it like that, but if that’s how he wanted to take it Alex wouldn’t be upset. 

“Come on, you have to see this,” Andrej said, slinging his arm around Alex’s shoulders again to lead him through the gardens. 

They walked and talked for a couple hours, catching each other up on their lives the past few years. 

“Do you know what your school schedule is going to be like?” Andrej asked. 

Alex shook his head. “No not yet, I have a welcome orientation thing tomorrow at five and I’ll get my schedule then. I only signed up for two classes, one in person and then the other is just one big research project, I’ll just have check ins with an advisor for that not an actual class. I wanted to have time to see everything.”

Andrej nodded along while Alex was talking. “I do most of my training in the morning if you want company or just to hang out.”

Alex agreed quickly. “Yeah, of course. That would be great.”

They walked in comfortable silence for a while, arms brushing with how closely they were walking. 

Eventually Alex broke the silence and said, “I’m really glad I wrote you. I almost didn’t.”

Andrej stopped behind a high hedge and pulled Alex to a stop. “Really? Why?”

Alex’s stomach leapt with how Andrej was looking at him, like he might kiss him at any second. 

Alex had know he was bisexual for about ten years, he’d been out to his family for nearly that long. He had dated men and women at school, but he was suddenly aware that he’d never told Andrej. He hadn’t even tried because it never would have gotten by the teacher who monitored their letters. 

“I just wasn’t sure if it would be weird or not. We haven’t talked for years,” Alex said with a shrug, looking up at Andrej. 

“I’m glad you did,” Andrej said with a smile as he took a step back, effectively breaking whatever spell Alex had been under. 

“Me too,” Alex repeated softly as they started walking again. 

They explored the grounds until Andrej glanced at his watch and said, “I’ve got dinner with my agent tonight so I should probably head out.”

“Yeah, I should probably get back and see if my roommate has arrived yet.”

As they walked back to the cafe they exchanged phone numbers. Andrej gestured to his car when they got to it, a G Wagon. Alex was intrigued, he’d kind of expected him to have some sort of slick sports car. But then again he was probably too tall for one. 

They hugged before they parted and it felt a lot different to Alex than hugging Pally had, different even than the surprise hug Andrej had given him when they’d met hours before. 

Alex walked past his dorm in a daze and didn’t realize until he was a block past it and had to turn around. The whole block back Alex was telling himself he was imagining things and that European guys were more ok with casual touches like that and they didn’t have to worry as much about slurs being thrown at them, at least in this country. That was one of the reasons Alex had picked the Czech Republic over Slovakia, they weren’t as LGBTQ+ friendly. At least that is what Alex tried to tell himself.

When Alex got to his room the other bedroom door was slightly open so he called out a greeting. The door opened and a surly looking guy came out followed by a shorter blond and a tall brunette. 

The surly guy introduced himself as Cedric, but please call me Ceddy, his roommate and the blond as Yanni and the brunet as Louis, their neighbors across the hall. The three of them were friends and had come to the program together. Alex could tell by their accents that they were all from different parts of Québec. 

“We were about to go find some dinner, do you want to join us?” Yanni asked. 

Both he and Louis looked hopeful so even though he was tired Alex agreed. He was hungry again, he and Andrej had spent hours wandering around and talking. 

Alex told them about a few restaurants he’d seen walking with Andrej and they picked one together. 

By the end of dinner Alex had realized Ceddy wasn’t really sullen, that was just his face, Louis was objectively gorgeous but wasn’t remotely his type, and that Yanni was probably going to get him into some kind of trouble this summer. All in all he was pretty happy with his roommate and the fact that he had made new friends. 

Yanni had wanted to find a bar after dinner but the other three overruled him, too exhausted from traveling to go out drinking. 

As they were walking back to the dorm Alex got a text. 

AS: I should have blown this dinner off to hang out, I’m insanely bored.

“Girlfriend?” Louis asked. 

Alex looked up and saw Louis smiling at him. “What?”

“You were smiling at your phone like Ceddy does when he talks to his girlfriend.”

“Oh,” Alex said dumbly. 

Louis just raised an eyebrow at him. 

“I was just reading a text from my friend Andrej. You know, the one I told you guys about?”

“I see,” Louis said with a knowing look on his face. 

“Shut up,” Alex mumbled before hurrying to try and catch up with Yanni, while tapping out a response to Andrej. 

AK: Well if there’s any upside, my roommate and his friends are pretty cool so I won’t want to murder him :)

AS: :) :) :)

AS: Want to grab lunch tomorrow?

AK: Sure sounds great. I’m probably going to crash when we get back to the dorm so just text me when you’re done with training?

AS: Ok I will. Have a good night. 

Alex felt himself grinning like an idiot. He hadn’t noticed Louis had caught up with him

“Are you sure this guy is just a friend?” Louis asked, leering at Alex. 

“I mean, he’s hot. But I don’t know if he even-“ he paused and shrugged, gesturing to his crotch. “And we just met for the first time this afternoon.”

“Who are we talking about?” Yanni asked, pushing his way between Alex and Louis. 

“Alex has a crush on his fourth grade pen pal,” Louis explained over Alex’s groans. 

“The hockey player? Is he hot?” Yanni asked. 

“Yeah, I think so. And he’s tall. Like really tall. Makes me feel short kind of tall.”

Yanni rolled his eyes at him and grumbled, “Everyone makes me feel short. I think that you should let me see his picture.”

They all stopped on a corner and Alex pulled up Andrej’s instagram and handed Yanni his phone. 

Yanni made contemplative sounds as he scrolled through his pictures. 

“He’s missing a tooth,” Yanni concluded, handing Alex his phone back. 

“He’s a hockey player!” The other three said in chorus. 

“And it’s kind of, cute?” Alex said, tentatively. 

“Let me see,” Ceddy said, like it was an inconvenience, holding his hand out for the phone. 

Alex handed Ceddy his phone and waited while he scrolled through the pictures with Louis looking over his shoulder. 

“How bad is the scar on his face,” Ceddy asked, looking up finally. 

“Not bad at all, you can hardly see it.”

“Hot,” Ceddy declared. Louis nodded in agreement. 

Yanni shrugged. “He’s ok, just not my type.” 

“That’s fair,” Louis said, and Alex nodded. 

After they’d agreed that Andrej was acceptability attractive for Alex they decided to go to bed before they fell asleep on the sidewalk. 

Back in his room Alex spent a little time unpacking and setting up his room before he fell asleep. 

 

The next morning Alex and Ceddy went out to breakfast and then grocery shopping with Louis and Yanni. 

After they stowed their groceries they decided to explore the neighborhood for a while. It was Saturday morning and they were near downtown so things were bustling. 

As the morning went on Alex found himself checking his phone every minute or so, waiting for Andrej to text him. 

“You think he’s waiting for his boy to text?” Alex heard Yanni asked Ceddy behind him in French. 

Alex almost answered him he stopped himself. It hit him them that they didn’t realize he spoke French just as fluently as they did, they’d been speaking French off and on all morning. They hadn’t been talking to him so he hadn’t answered. 

“Do you think he’s going to?” Ceddy asked Yanni. 

“Yeah, I mean have you seen his ass? He’ll text.”

Alex had been quietly plotting to spend the entire summer pretending he didn’t speak French and then making this dramatic reveal but he couldn’t hold in his laugh at Yanni’s comment. 

“I speak French you assholes. I’m from Nova Scotia,” Alex said turning around, laughing. 

Ceddy looked a little surprised and embarrassed but Yanni didn’t miss a beat. “I think you know you have a nice ass,” Yanni said with a shrug, making them all laugh. 

“Come on,” Louis said, throwing his arm around Alex and leading him down the street. “Let’s get your nice ass some lunch.”

“I can’t,” Alex said, mildly embarrassed. “I’m waiting to hear from Andrej, we’re supposed to get lunch.”

The other three started laughing. “See I was right!” Ceddy snorted. 

Alex didn’t bother answering, knowing anything he said would just wind them up again. As of on cue Alex’s phone sounded a text message, he looked at it to see that it was Andrej. 

The other guys could tell who it was by the look on his face and started laughing at him all over again. 

“Shut up,” Alex muttered, unlocking his phone. 

AS: Still on for lunch?

AK: Yeah, of course. 

AS: Awesome, I just got out of the shower. I’ll can be outside your dorm in twenty?

AK: Great, I’ll see you then

The laughter had died down while Alex was texting but they were all looking at him expectantly when he looked up. 

“You guys should go eat, I’m going to head back to the dorm to meet Andrej,” Alex said. 

“We should come with you, to meet him. Make sure he’s not a serial killer or something!” Yanni said. 

“No,” Alex said. 

Yanni cut him off before he could continue. “We’re your friends-“

“No,” Alex repeated. 

“But Alex-“

“No.”

“But-“

“Nooooo,” Alex said, walking backwards away from his new friends. “I’m counting on you to control him,” Alex added to Ceddy before turning around and setting off towards the dorms. 

Alex only had to wait a few minutes for Andrej to pick him up. 

“Do you like sushi?” was the first thing Andrej said to him. 

“Yeah, of course,” Alex said. 

“Awesome there’s this new place that everyone has said is amazing, but I haven’t had a chance to try it yet,” Andrej explained. 

On the drive they talked about their mornings, in more detail than Alex expected, but he found himself wanting to know every detail of Andrej’s training and wanting to share every moment of exploring the neighborhood with Andrej. 

Alex was happy to see that Andrej seemed to be genuinely enjoying listening to him talk about walking down streets that Andrej had probably walked down a hundred times. 

When they arrived at the restaurant Andrej opened the door for Alex, ushering him in. The inside of the restaurant was a shock after the bright sunshine outside. It was dark and quiet. Intimate, was what came to Alex’s mind. 

The hostess clearly recognized Andrej and sat them quickly, before two couples in the waiting area. 

The tables were small and they were sitting very close together, which was a little difficult considering how much leg they each had. 

Alex was a little uncomfortable being pressed against Andrej, rubbing his arm against him every time either of them reached for a drink. Glancing around it was clear that everyone in there were couples but Andrej didn’t seem to notice. He talked to Alex in a low voice, leading the conversation until he relaxed into the press of Andrej’s leg against his. 

While Alex regaled him with a story about one of his roommates at Harvard, Andrej moved his hand from the table to rest it on the back of Alex’s chair, causing him to stutter momentarily before continuing his story. 

The food was good, Alex could admit that objectively, but he was hardly paying attention to it. He was mostly trying to focus on the conversation. 

“Are you ok?” Andrej asked out of nowhere. 

“Uh, what?”

“You’re just a little red and kind of sweating? Did you eat some wasabi?” Andrej asked looking at the shared plate they had. 

“No, I uh, it’s just a little warm in here?” Alex managed to stutter out. 

“Oh, yeah a little,” Andrej said, plucking at the shirt on Alex’s back and fanning him with it. 

It didn’t help. At all. Alex excused himself and made a dash for the bathroom. 

Luckily it’s a single and Alex slumped against the wall for a minute before splashing water on his face. 

After he composed himself and wedged himself back into their table Andrej completely undid all the work Alex had done in the bathroom. 

“Here, try this,” Andrej said as he held up a piece of sushi right to Alex’s mouth, there was no mistaking the fact he wanted to feed him. 

Alex opened his mouth and let Andrej slide the food past his lips. 

“It’s good right?” Andrej asked as Alex’s eyes slid shut. 

“Yeah,” Alex said. “Yeah it’s great.”

Andrej seemed to back off a little as lunch went on much to Alex’s relief. 

As they were climbing back into Andrej’s car, after Andrej insisted on paying again, he asked, “Do you want to hang out for a while? Do you have anything going on?”

Alex agreed quickly, even though he probably needed a break at this point. 

“I have a few hours before orientation,” Alex told him. 

“There’s a lot to see in Prague, but we didn’t get to see all of the castle grounds yesterday. Or do you want to check out the Old Town?”

“Old Town I think,” Alex answered. He’d always loved architecture and there would probably be more people there. The nooks and crannies on the castle grounds made them feel so secluded and that was the last thing Alex needed right then. 

“Great,” Andrej said, grinning his goofy grin, completely uncaring of his missing tooth. Alex was endeared. 

Andrej chattered all the way to the Old Town, pointing out sites and giving Alex some historical facts. 

The facts kept coming as they dodged tourists on their journey through the Old Town Square. 

“You know, if hockey doesn’t work out I think you have a real future in being a tour guide,” Alex joked. 

Andrej paused, his cheeked turned pink before he burst out laughing. “No more fun facts?”

“Yes! They’re great,” Alex laughed. “I’m really enjoying myself.”

“Ok, good,” Andrej laughed, throwing an arm around Alex, steering him towards another building. “Now, before reconstruction…”

 

Hours later when Alex walked into his living room his new friends were waiting for him. 

“How was your date?” Yanni asked. 

“It wasn’t a date,” Alex said, rolling his eyes. 

“What did you do? You were gone way too long for just lunch,” Louis asked. 

“We ate sushi and walked around the Old Town. He told me about local history and stuff.”

“Sounds like a date to me,” Ceddy said. 

“It wasn’t a date, I could do that with you guys and it wouldn’t be a date,” Alex said with a little huff. 

“The difference is feelings,” Yanni said. 

“I don’t have feelings!” Alex called over his shoulder on his way to the bathroom. It was hot out and he needed a shower before orientation. 

At orientation Alex found out he would have classes Tuesday through Thursday mornings with check ins with his advisor Wednesday afternoons. He was happy with this schedule because it gave him plenty of time to work on his research project and sight see. And spend time with Andrej. And his new friends. 

While thinking of his new friends he saw Louis and Ceddy off to the side of the room, whispering. 

Alex walked up to them and asked, in French, “What’s going on?”

Louis tipped his head towards where Yanni was flirting with a tall guy across the room. The poor guy looked overwhelmed. 

“We’re watching this guy get steamrolled,” Ceddy said. 

“Can I sleep on your couch when I get sexiled?” Louis asked. 

Alex and Ceddy agreed with a nod. “That poor guy,” Alex murmured, still watching Yanni. He was touching the guy’s arm now. 

“You have no idea,” Louis said. “This is in a fully lit room with no alcohol involved. Could you imagine him in a club?”

“No, thank you,” Alex laughed, not knowing if he had all of Yanni’s voraciousness turned on him if he would be able to resist. 

Louis asked Alex a question about his schedule and they were lost in conversation until Yanni pulled over the guy he was talking to and introduced them. 

“This is Jake, Jake these are my friends, Ceddy, Louis, and Alex,” Yanni said as they all shook hands. “Jake has been here before and he was telling me about this club we should check out.” 

“Oh yeah?” Louis asked, intrigued. 

Jake launched in to telling them about the club and Alex had to admit, it sounded like a lot of fun. 

“You can invite your boy,” Ceddy says, bumping Alex’s shoulder with his own. 

“He’s not my boy,” Alex grumbled as he pulled his phone from his pocket. 

AK: Do you have plans for tonight? We met this guy who is telling us about this huge five floor club that we’re going to check out tonight 

AS: Oh Karlovy lázně? We go there a lot. Pally and some of the guys at training were talking about going tonight too. 

AK: Yeah that’s the place. Were you going to go?

AS: If you are :)

AK: :)

AS: How many of you guys? I’ll have Pally add us to his list

As Alex looked up from his phone Jake was saying, “It’s a hard place to get into, so we should probably get there pretty early.”

“No it’s ok, I’ve got someone who can get us in. Is it just the five of us, or are you going to bring a friend?” Alex asked Jake. 

“Yeah my roommate,” Jake answered. 

As Alex was working out the details with Andrej he heard Jake ask who Alex knew. 

“His boyfriend is a professional hockey player here,” Yanni said. 

Alex looked up and shoved at Yanni, good naturedly. “He’s my friend, not my boyfriend,” Alex explained to Jake. 

“Not his boyfriend, yet,” Yanni said, shoving Alex back. 

“Shut up,” was Alex’s only counter. 

Alex relayed the plan he’d made with Andrej and they made their own plan to meet in Yanni and Louis’ room to make their way to the club. It turned out Jake, and his roommate Adam lived in their dorm, on the floor below them.

Later that evening Ceddy was sitting on their couch fifteen minutes before they were supposed to leave trying to get Alex to pick a shirt. 

“Should I try the first one again?” Alex asked, tugging at his button down in front of the mirror in the living room. 

“Please don’t,” Ceddy said. “Every one of the six shirts you’ve shown me look good. Please just wear the one you’ve got on.”

“But maybe the green one looks better with my eyes?”

“I’m going to get Louis,” Ceddy groaned, hauling himself off the couch and towards the door, beer in hand. 

Alex had changed shirts three times by the time Louis arrived, without Ceddy. 

“Ceddy said to wrestle you into a shirt and drag you across the hall.”

“I’m just trying to pick the right shirt!” Alex countered. 

“Your shirt is fine, it looks good. If I were you I would be more worried about my shoes,” Louis said, eying Alex’s clothes. 

“What? These are my nice shoes!”

“They’re ugly,” Louis said simply. “What size do you wear?”

Alex told him and Louis said, “Perfect. Ceddy’s size.”

He went into Ceddy’s room and came out with a pair of shoes that Alex had to admit were nicer than his. 

“Wear these tonight and we can go shopping later,” Louis told him. 

“Ceddy won’t care?” Alex asked, putting the shoes on. 

“No,” Louis assured him as he took Alex’s right arm and rolled his sleeve up to his mid forearm. 

After Louis finished tweaking Alex’s look they made their way across the hallway where everyone else was pregaming. 

“He’s dressed and I let him borrow your shoes,” Louis said, holding his arms up to present Alex. 

The other guys applauded and Alex said, “Yeah yeah fuck you guys. Give me a shot.” 

Yanni brought him a shot and they all drank for a few minutes before it was time to go. 

 

At the club door Alex gave his name and they were led to a VIP area where Pally and a few guys Alex didn’t know were. 

“Alex!” Pally said when he spotted him. “Guys come meet Alex. He’s Su’s friend from Canada.”

As Pally was introducing them to the guys he and Andrej train with Alex realized he actually did know, or rather recognized a few of them. He really hoped the guys would be cool around NHL players. 

“Where’s Andrej?” Alex asked Pally once introductions were finished on both sides. Everyone had gone off to make drinks. 

“He text me and said he’s running a little late but he didn’t say why,” Pally shrugged. “Let’s get some drinks.”

Alex was two drinks in and pouting a little before Andrej finally arrived. He pulled Alex off the couch for a hug before saying, “I’m going to say hi to the guys and grab a drink, I’ll be right back.”

Andrej was back in just a couple minutes and Alex introduced him to Ceddy and Adam, then pointed Yanni, Jake, and Louis out on the dance floor. Louis was sandwiched between a man and a women and Yanni was rubbing himself all over Jake. 

Andrej settled into the corner of the couch and threw his arm across the back and pulled Alex down next to him. 

Ceddy raised his eyebrows at Alex as he leaned back against Andrej’s arm. Alex just made a face back that Andrej couldn’t see. 

Alex could see the dance floor and saw the moment when Yanni realized Andrej had arrived. He peeled himself off of Jake and reached over and wrenched Louis from between the couple he was dancing with. 

They made their way back into to their roped off area so Alex made more introductions. 

After they were done Yanni said, “Well he doesn’t seem like a serial killer, you’re allowed to continue hanging out with him.”

Alex snorted and rolled his eyes. “I already told you, I’ve known him way longer than I’ve known you guys.”

Andrej just laughed and slid his arm from the back of the couch onto Alex’s shoulders. “Yeah, we go way back.”

“Aww, you guys are so cute,” Yanni cooed. 

“Shut up,” Alex said, throwing a piece of ice at Yanni. 

Andrej just laughed and pulled Alex to lean against him as Pally came over and sat himself down on the arm of the couch next to Andrej. 

“Su, some of the guys from the team just got here, bring your boy over to meet them,” Pally said in slightly slurred halting English. 

Andrej answered him in Czech, pushing him off the arm of the couch. 

Alex only sort of understood what he said but it was something similar to, “He’s not my boy fuck face.”

“Yet,” Pally answered, laughing and catching himself before he hit the floor. 

Andrej rolled his eyes before turning back to Alex. “Do you want to come meet some of my teammates?” He asked. 

“Yeah, of course.”

Throughout the night they all got progressively drunker and danced together, and with strangers. At one point Alex found himself jumping up and down and singing at the top of his lungs with Pally, Michal Kempny, and Petr Mrazek and had to stop himself from laughing at how surreal it felt. 

Sometime around two Alex realized he hadn’t seen Yanni or Jake in a while so he asked Ceddy about them. 

“They were hiding in the corner to kiss but they left about ten minutes ago. Louis is going to crash with us,” Ceddy said. 

Alex nodded in agreement. 

“Unless you’re going home with Andrej? Can Louis sleep in your bed?”

“I’m not going home with Andrej,” Alex grumbled. 

“Seriously, he can’t keep his eyes off of you,” Ceddy said. “He’s looking at us now. And when you’re next to each other he can’t keep his hands off you.”

“That’s just how he is,” Alex shrugged. 

“He’s kind of touchy with Pally, but he’s not with the rest of his friends or teammates,” Ceddy told him. “I really think there is something there.”

Alex sighed and shrugged. “I think I’m too drunk for this. Or maybe not drunk enough.”

Ceddy laughed and handed him another shot. 

Alex didn’t go home with Andrej that but they did all go find a late night diner and Andrej ate with one arm around Alex, which caused some whispers between the Czechs and Alex’s friends but Alex too drunk, too hungry, and too cozy to care. 

 

They all fell into a routine the next few weeks, Alex went to class and went to lunch three or four times a week. The days he went to lunch with Andrej they went and explored different parts of Prague together. Other days Alex worked on his research project either in the university library or the amazing National Library of the Czech Republic. 

Alex felt like he was stuck in a loop with Andrej. They got really close and spent time together constantly, then Andrej pulled back for a day or two right when Alex thought one of them was going to break and finally make a move on the other. 

It was frustrating but Alex didn’t want to lose what he did have with Andrej so he didn’t push even though his friends told him that he should. 

One day while Alex and Andrej were at lunch, at the sushi place that had become their regular place. 

“So I’ve been meaning to ask you if you want to go to my buddies engagement party with me tomorrow night?”

Andrej hadn’t spoken to him in two days because while they were driving the other day he’d reached over and rested his hand on Alex’s leg and Alex had covered Andrej’s hand with his own, but Alex didn’t bring that up. 

“Yeah, sure that sounds fun,” Alex answered. 

Andrej’s face lit up, he was clearly expecting Alex to turn him down, like he deserved. “Great! It’s actually here. Pally is going to be here too, so I won’t be the only one you know.”

“Awesome,” Alex smiled back, he couldn’t help it. 

He told Ceddy about the engagement party when he got back home that evening. 

“Dude he’s dating you, but without the effort of talking about feelings. You either need to make him talk about his feelings or cut him off.”

Alex nodded, miserably, “I can’t even argue about it anymore. You’re right.”

 

The next evening Andrej picked Alex up, he even got out of his truck and came around and opened the passenger side door for him. 

“You look great,” Andrej told him.

Alex was thankful he’d gotten Louis to dress him. 

“Thanks, you looks good too,” Alex said, feeling his cheeks go a little pink. 

They drove their usual route to the restaurant and Andrej opened the car door, and the door to the restaurant for Alex. 

Andrej led him down the hallway past the bathrooms to a room Alex had never known was there. It was set up for the party and Alex couldn’t believe he’d missed an entire room at a place he went to regularly. 

Alex was introduced to several people and then dropped off with Pally while Andrej stepped outside on the deck with the future groom. 

“I had no idea this room was back here,” Alex said, gesturing around. 

“What? I thought you guys came here all the time,” Pally said. 

“Yeah but we always sit up front, is this room always open?”

Pally started laughing, “Yes, this room and the deck are always open. Su and I always sit back here, sometimes on the deck.”

Alex glanced around at the larger tables and bright lighting while Pally stared at him, like he was waiting for something. 

Slowly it dawned on Alex that even though Andrej had known that this room was here they’d kept sitting at the tiny tables in the dim room, close together with arms around each other. That’s not something that someone who isn’t interested in you would do. 

He turned to Pally with his eyes wide, all Pally could do is shake his head and clap Alex on the shoulder. 

“Let’s get you a drink,” Pally said. 

Alex nodded and followed Pally to the small bar where Andrej joined them, grabbing a beer of his own. 

“Everything ok?” Andrej asked as Pally went to greet someone who had just walked in. 

“Yeah, I’m good. I never knew this room was back here,” Alex said. 

Andrej’s face went red. “Yeah, I just, like the front room.”

“Yeah? Is that all you like?” Alex asked before taking a swig from his beer. 

Andrej stuttered a no and starting picking at the label on his beer. 

Alex snorted and went to join Pally, who was beckoning them over. 

As the night went on Andrej was glued to Alex, he always had a hand on him, or was anticipating Alex’s needs, handing him a drink or a napkin before he can even go looking for one. 

The party wound down around nine and Alex and Andrej were the second couple to say their goodbyes. 

“It’s still pretty early, do you want to come over?” Andrej asked. 

Alex had never been to Andrej’s apartment. “Yes,” Alex said, then wiped his sweaty palms on his pants as Andrej walked around the car to get into the driver's seat. 

They drove in silence to a part of the city Alex had never been to and Andrej parked in an underground parking garage before taking Alex’s hand and leading him to the elevator. 

When they got into Andrej’s apartment he showed Alex around and they stood on the balcony for a few minutes, looking out over the lights of Prague, leaning heavily against each other. 

“Are you ever going to kiss me?” Alex asked. 

“Is that what you want?” Andrej asked, turning toward Alex. 

“God yes, Andrej. Since I met you…”

Andrej cut him off with a kiss, he grabbed Alex’s hips and steered him away from the railing and back against the wall. 

Alex clutched at Andrej’s arms feeling off balance for a moment, just letting Andrej lick into his mouth. 

Andrej paused and pulled back. “Is this ok?”

“Yes, you just caught me off guard,” Alex said with a small laugh. 

“You asked me to kiss you!” Andrej countered. 

Alex rolled his eyes and pulled Andrej back down by the front of his shirt before tugging it out of the waistband of his pants. 

“We can’t get naked on my balcony,” Andrej groaned then nipped at Alex’s neck. 

“I just want to touch skin,” Alex told him, pushing his hands under Andrej’s shirt and sinking his fingers into his sides. 

“Maybe we should take this inside, there’s plenty more skin you can touch.”

Alex laughed as they went back inside. He sat down on the oversized couch while Andrej turned most of the lights off. 

The room was still lit up by the city lights and Alex could see Andrej clearly when he sat down next to him, looking nervous. 

“Are you ok? If you’re not comfortable we don’t have to do anything,” Alex said. 

“No, it’s ok. I just, there haven’t been a lot of guys so I’m just a little nervous,” Andrej said reaching for Alex again. “But I absolutely do not want to stop.”

Alex smiled and let Andrej kiss him again, pushing him back to lay on the couch. 

Before he followed him down Andrej slipped the the buttons through the holes and tossing his shirt onto his coffee table. 

“Nice,” Alex said, reaching up and running his hand down Andrej’s chest, stopping at his belt. “Can I?”

Andrej nodded and Alex unhooked his belt and pulled it from his belt loops. Andrej took the belt from Alex and set it on the table with his shirt. 

Alex pulled Andrej down on top of him, running his hands over every bit of skin he could reach while Andrej cupped his face and licked into his mouth again. 

“Should have taken your shirt off too,” Andrej grumbled into Alex’s neck a moment later. 

Alex laughed and caught his lips again and started trying to unbutton his shirt with Andrej on top of him. He didn’t get many buttons undone before Andrej had to sit up so Alex could continue. 

Together they pulled Alex’s shirt off, followed by his belt, then his pants, leaving Alex laying under Andrej in just his boxer briefs. 

Andrej sat back on his knees, and ran his hands up Alex’s stomach and chest before Alex leaned up kissed him again. 

“Let’s get your pants off,” Alex said, unbuttoning Andrej’s pants and helping him pushing them down over his ass. “Oh, you’re commando.”

Andrej laughed and kicked out of his pants and settled back between Alex’s parted legs, lining up their half hard cocks before bringing their lips back together. 

Alex groaned and rolled his hips up into Andrej’s, reaching down to grab Andrej’s thighs then running his hands up his back, squeezing his cheeks as he went. 

“I want to blow you, is that ok?” Andrej asked. 

“Yeah, I think I could deal with that,” Alex snorted. 

“Shut up,” was Andrej’s only answer as he set his lips to Alex’s collar bone. 

He worked his way down, kissing and biting the hard plains of Alex’s body before rubbing his face against his cock. Andrej mouthed at him through his underwear before peeling them down his long legs. 

It was bright enough in the room for Alex to see Andrej’s eyes looking up at him as he took his cock in his mouth. 

It was sloppy and Alex could tell Andrej wasn’t particularly experienced but he didn’t care in the slightest, it felt amazing. 

Andrej’s hands were huge, with one pinning Alex’s hips down and the other working the base of his cock Alex couldn’t do anything but lace his fingers into Andrej’s usually perfect hair. 

Before he came Alex made and incomprehensible sound and tugged at Andrej’s hair. Andrej pulled off and jerked Alex off until he came all over his own stomach. 

Alex laid there, feeling boneless and murmured, “Just one second, let me catch my breath.”

“It’s ok, I’m close,” Andrej said, getting up on his knees to jerk himself off. 

Alex ran his hands up the outside of Andrej’s thighs and his sides before Andrej added to the mess on his stomach. 

Andrej seemed to lose all will to hold himself up and laid down on Alex, smearing their mess between them. 

“I wanted to suck you off,” Alex fake pouted before kissing Andrej. 

“Next time,” Andrej told him when he pulled away a minute later and laid his head down next to Alex. “Will you stay here tonight?”

Alex just nodded, running his hands all over Andrej. 

 

Ceddy was eating breakfast when Alex came in the next morning, with just enough time to change clothes before he needed to leave for class. 

“The walk of shame on a Wednesday morning? Yanni is going to be so proud,” Ceddy said as Alex hurried into his room, flipping off his room mate. 

Louis was asleep in his bed, him staying over had become a regular occurrence but he usually slept on the couch, or in Ceddy’s room which Alex didn’t ask about. 

“Hey asshole, don’t you have class in about twenty minutes?” Alex asked, pulling his shirt off and throwing it at Louis. “Please tell me you’re not naked in my bed.”

“Fuuuuuuck,” Louis said, rolling out of bed and revealing he was wearing boxers. 

“Thank God,” Alex muttered, dropping his jeans and underwear at the same time. 

“Just because Yanni thinks your ass is great doesn’t mean I want to see it,” Louis grumbled, standing up and moving towards the door. “You have a hickey you puck bunny.”

“Fuck you, see if I let you sleep in my bed again,” Alex laughed, pulling on clean underwear as Louis left his room, leaving the door wide open. 

“He has a hickey,” Alex herd Louis say before he left the apartment.

“You dirty whore!” Ceddy called. “You stayed out all night AND you let him mark you up?”

Alex laughed as he pulled the rest of his clothes on and grabbed his bag and the poptarts Ceddy was holding out for him. 

“You’re the best,” Alex said, planting a kiss on Ceddy’s cheek. 

“You’re disgusting, I don’t know where your mouth has been. I want details later,” Ceddy called, wiping at his cheek, as Alex ran out the door where he saw Jake doing a similar walk of shame. 

They nodded to each other as they headed in opposite directions, Jake for the elevator and Alex for the stairs, he didn’t have time to wait for the ancient elevator today. 

Wednesdays were Alex’s busy day, he had class and an update meeting with his advisor. He never got to see Andrej and didn’t usually see his friends until he got home for dinner, and barely had time to answer texts. 

Andrej sent him a picture of a bite mark on his shoulder, complaining about the chirping he was going to get from the guys. 

They hadn’t done anything more the night before but they’d exchanged handjobs in Andrej’s massive shower that morning, which is the reason Alex had made it to class with seconds to spare. 

While Alex was in class Andrej had continued texting him, knowing Alex would be too busy to answer, and taking advantage of that. 

Most of the texts were innocent, Last night was great, I know you’re in class but can’t wait to see you again, Pally called me a kurva, he said you were a nice boy and I shouldn’t corrupt you, The boys are disappointed I don’t have scratches to go with my bite. 

Alex was reading the text and laughing as he stood in line to grab food to eat on the way to his meeting with his advisor when he Andrej sent a picture. 

It was him, laying in bed from his chest down, bulge obvious under the towel wrapped around his waist, with the caption, “Thinking of you.”

AK: Jesus Christ you’re going to kill me. 

AS: ;)

AK: Fuck I would talk you through it but I have my advisor meeting 

AS: It’s ok… want a picture… after?

AK: God yes

AS: A present for when you’re out if your meeting 

AK: Fuck

Alex switched his phone to silent and put it in his pocket so he wouldn’t be tempted to look at it as he rushed to his meeting, while eating half of a sandwich and a banana. 

He contemplated snapping a selfie eating the banana and sending to to Andrej for inspiration but decided that was too much. 

Alex managed to make it though his meeting but decided against looking at the texts from Andrej until he got back to his dorm. 

In his rush he almost missed seeing Yanni coming into their building the same time he was. 

“Louis said you have a hickey,” Yanni said in the elevator full of people, thankfully in French which no one else seemed to speak. “Let me see,” he said, standing on his tip toes and pulling at Alex’s collar. 

“Stop it encleur de mouches,” Alex said, slapping Yanni’s hand away. 

A guy in the corner snorted, so he must speak French. 

“And shut up, we can talk about it later,” Alex added, still fending off Yanni’s hands

Yanni followed Alex into his living room. “Ok, spill,” he said once the door was securely closed behind him

“Yes, spill,” Louis said from his seat on the couch beside Ceddy, who was nodding. 

“We went to the party last night and Pally made me realize that Andrej for sure has feeling for me so when he asked me if I wanted to go home with him I said yes. And we hooked up and he asked me to stay the night, and then we hooked up again this morning in the shower and that’s all there is to say,” Alex said quickly, all in a jumble, face turning red. 

Yanni whooped and made Alex high five him. “Did he fuck you? Did you fuck him? Was there fucking?”

“Jesus Yanni,” Alex snorted, flopping down next to Louis and covering his face. 

Louis put his arm around Alex. “Leave him alone, he’s not used to your need for sexual over sharing,” Louis said, rubbing Alex’s head. 

After a few minutes of prying Alex finally escaped to his room and locked the door, fishing his phone from his pocket and shucking his pants. 

He flopped down on his bed, which smelled like Louis and snapped a picture of his cock just barely peeking through the slit in his boxers, more than half hard in anticipation of the picture Andrej had sent. 

There were three, one of Andrej’s hand on his cock, over the towel, then one of his stomach and hand splattered with cum, then another of Andrej licking his fingers. 

It didn’t show much of his face, not enough to identify him but Alex knew and it was enough to make him ache. 

He snapped a few more pictures, making sure his dick was completely covered, since Andrej had, before pulling the pictures up again and his underwear down to his knees. 

He spit in his hand and pulled himself of quickly, splashing most of the way up his chest. He took a few more pictures, in case Andrej wanted some, then cleaned himself up. 

AK: Fuck

AS: You like? ;)

AK: Fuck yes, especially the last one

AK: Do want to see how much?

AS: Yes, but not right now I’m about to meet with my agent. I won’t be able to get out of the car if you send anything now. 

AK: Ok text me later?

AS: Yes

Alex got redressed before going to the bathroom so he could wash his hands then rejoined Ceddy and Louis in the living room. 

They had a class together and Alex hadn’t even noticed they were studying before. 

“Ced, is it our turn to make dinner?” Alex asked. 

They took turns with Yanni and Louis making dinner, sometimes Adam and Jake joined them as well. 

“No, Yanni is cooking. He said give him an hour,” Ceddy answered without looking up. 

“I threatened to ban Jake from our rooms if he burned anything,” Louis said. 

Alex laughed as Ceddy said, “He was afronted, like he didn’t burn something last week. But he did promise nothing would be burnt.”

Alex pulled out his laptop to do some work of his own before dinner while they waiting for Yanni to come get them. 

True to his word, Yanni sent Jake to gather them for dinner an hour later and nothing was burnt, but Yanni neck did have fresh stubble burn. 

Adam joined them for dinner and Alex really enjoyed his laid back attitude and how well he took their chirping for being the only American in their group. 

“Does Andrej have any single friends?” Yanni asked suddenly during a lull in the conversation. 

“I don’t think it’s ok to ask that while you’re half in Jake’s lap,” Louis said. 

“Not for me, for Adam!”

“No. Not for Adam. Adam is fine,” Adam countered. 

Alex ignored him. “I think Pally is single, I don’t know about any of the rest of them. I can ask though.”

Yanni nodded and Adam shook his head no. 

“No thank you,” Adam said. 

“Pally isn’t his type,” Jake said, also ignoring his friend. “He likes being at least a few inches taller than whoever he dates.”

Adam groaned and continued eating, apparently resigning himself to the fact that they were going to talk about him like he wasn’t there. 

“And it doesn’t have to be a guy, we can find him a nice Czech girl,” Jake added. 

“Shut up,” Adam said, picking up his napkin, wadding it up and letting it fly at Jake. 

He moved and let it his Yanni full in the face, making everyone else laugh. Yanni to picked it up and hit Jake with it. 

“Now now children, let’s stop before we escalate to food,” Louis said in his best dad voice. 

Yanni hit him in the face with the napkin. 

“You’ll pay for that,” Louis threatened. 

Yanni had the decency to look worried, if Alex had learned anything about Louis it was that he didn’t mind having to wait for the right moment to get even with someone. 

Alex glanced at Adam who looked satisfied hat he’d gotten the topic of conversation off of himself and went back to eating his spaghetti. 

“So when are you going to see Andrej again,” Ceddy asked. 

“Probably tomorrow for lunch,” Alex shrugged, they usually had lunch on Thursdays. 

“But what are you going to eat?” Louis asked, wagging his eyebrows. 

Alex groaned. “You guys are the absolute worst.”

“Did he profess his undying love for you?” Yanni asked. 

“No, we didn’t really talk about it-,” Alex started, but stopped when he realized everyone had stopped eating and was staring at him. “What?”

“Don’t let him get away with hooking up with you and still not addressing his feelings,” Louis said seriously. 

“You said you were going make him talk,” Ceddy added. 

“His mouth was a little full,” Alex snapped before realizing what he’d said and turning red. 

“Sorry,” he muttered. 

Adam was the first to break the silence with a snort from trying to hold in his laughter. Everyone else joined in, including Alex. 

“I will talk to him, I promise. But he hasn’t shut me out like he was doing before. We’ve talked several times today,” Alex told them. 

They all nodded in acceptance. “Will you talk to him tomorrow?” Ceddy asked gently. 

“Yes, I don’t want to live with ambiguity especially since we’ve-,” Alex paused. 

“Touched each other’s dicks?” Yanni helpfully supplied. 

“Sure,” Alex said between laughs. 

“Speaking of not living with ambiguity, Jake and I are dating,” Yanni announced. 

“No, you’re kidding,” Ceddy said, flatly. 

“I’m shocked,” Louis said. 

“Flabbergasted even,” Alex added. 

“Flummoxed,” Adam piped up. 

“You’re all dicks,” Jake said. 

“We’re officially dating, boyfriends even,” Yanni said. 

“Did you want applause?” Ceddy asked. 

“A cookie?” Alex added

“An-,“ Adam started. 

“I hope all of your dicks fall off,” Yanni interrupted. 

They all laughed at him for a moment before Louis finally said, “We’re happy for you, really.”

“Thank you,” Yanni said, petulantly. 

The rest of their meal passed easily, then Louis and Ceddy went back to Ceddy and Alex’s rooms to continue studying while the other four settled in to watch a movie after Jake and Alex finished the dishes. 

When Alex went back to his dorm Louis and Ceddy were in Ceddy’s room with the lights off, making Alex wonder what was going on with them again, because he knew that Ceddy had a girlfriend at home. 

All Alex could do was shake his head and scoop up his laptop so he could get some more work done before he went to sleep. 

About an hour and nearly seven hundred words into his paper Alex’s phone lit up. 

AS: I’m home now… if you want to send your pictures? 

AK: Of course :)

Alex sent a few, but not the ones where you could actually see his cock. He was getting turned on again just seeing them. 

AS: Shit those are hot

AK: I was half hard most of the afternoon just thinking about what would be waiting for me

AS: I was all through dinner, I hardly paid attention 

AK: Uh oh, better pay attention to business meetings 

AS: It’s fine, it what I pay him for lol

AS: Now about these pictures… do you care if I save them?

AK: That’s fine ;) Look at them all you want. And feel free to ask for more if you want them

AS: Oh?

AK: Yes… any time I can... if you want something just ask

AS: How about a little… inspiration in the morning?

AK: Anything in particular you want to see?

AS: Surprise me?

AK: I can do that

AS: You mentioned talking me through it this afternoon… can you do that?

 

Alex woke up late the next morning, and hard. He took a couple pictures and sent them off to Andrej before getting ready for class and willing his erection away. 

Louis and Ceddy were eating breakfast together when Alex came out of his room, shoving his laptop into his bag. 

Ceddy handed Alex a toasted, buttered bagel wrapped in a paper towel. 

Alex planted a kiss on his cheek again. “You’re the best wifey,” he declared before turning towards the door. 

Behind him Louis cleared his throat loudly. Alex turned back and Louis tapped his own cheek expectantly. 

“You’re a horrible wifey and you never make me breakfast,” Alex said, smacking a ridiculous kiss on Louis cheek before heading out the door. 

After class Andrej picked Alex up in their usual spot for lunch. 

It was a little awkward, neither of them seemed to know if they should lean over the console to kiss or not. 

They didn’t and the ride was mostly quiet until Andrej said, “I have a new place for us to try today.”

“Ok, sounds good.”

Andrej usually found them at least one new place per week, always healthy enough for him to find something that fit into his diet plan. 

Andrej reached over and took Alex’s hand and moved it to his own lap, lacing his fingers through Alex’s. 

After that the mood in the car was much more relaxed and Alex was able to enjoy looking around a part of the city he had never been to. 

Lunch wasn’t anything special, it was good but nothing to write home about. There was a large park nearby that Andrej took Alex to after they’d finished eating. 

“So, we should probably talk, right?” Alex asked. 

Andrej looked spooked and didn’t say anything. 

“Andrej?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we talk?”

Andrej hesitated. “Yeah, if you want.”

“I just want to know what you want out of this, because I really like you and I need to know how you’re feeling,” Alex said. 

Andrej looked down at him, surprised. “I thought you were breaking up with me.”

“Breaking up wi-? What? We’re not even dating yet are we?” Alex asked, bewildered. 

“I mean, yes?” Andrej asked. “For a while? I thought? We‘ve gone on lots of dates so I thought we were dating.”

Alex sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. “I didn’t know that’s what we were doing. I wasn’t even sure at first if you liked guys,” Alex explained. 

“What?” Andrej asked, confused. “I told you I like boys years ago. I told you I like you years ago! I thought that was the whole reason you came here.”

“You, what?”

Andrej’s face fell when he realized Alex really didn’t know what he was talking about. 

“I put in one of my letters when I was fifteen that I thought I liked boys. Then a few months later I told you that I kissed a boy and I definitely liked boys. Then at the end of the year before you disappeared I told you I had feelings for you, how do you not remember this?”

Alex shook his head. “I never got those letters, any of those letters.” 

“You must have, because you answered other things in them!”

“I would have remembered that, Andrej. I swear. Our teachers always read what we wrote, do you think they changed our letters? I never tried to tell you that I was bi because I didn’t think they would let me, I saw other kids in my class have to rewrite their letters for less than that,” Alex said. 

Alex could see Andrej thinking back. “There were other things, not just that, that I told you and you didn’t respond to, but you would respond to something in the next line, when it clearly wasn’t as important. That must be what was happening. We had to turn in a digital copy of our letter they must have just changed what we were saying,” Andrej said, moving closer to Alex, reaching for him. 

Alex let himself be pulled into a hug where he buried his face in Andrej’s neck. 

“To answer your question I like you too, a lot,” Andrej laughed gently into Alex’s hair. “I was holding back because I wasn’t sure if you were a hundred percent on board with me.”

“Oh God, we’re a mess,” Alex laughed, pulling away too look up at Andrej, who leaned down and kissed him. 

“Let’s go back to my place and talk,” Andrej said. “It’s starting to get crowded here.”

Alex nodded and they set off back to the car, with Andrej’s arm around Alex’s shoulders. 

They talked on the way back to Andrej apartment then barely made it inside before they were kissing and pulling each other’s clothes off. 

“Are you afraid of underwear?” Alex mumbled as he pushed Andrej’s jean shorts off his hips. 

“No, I just like the feel without them,” Andrej shrugged. 

“You like denim rubbing on your junk?” Alex asked, bewildered. 

“Yeah, I mean sometimes? Is that weird?”

“No, not if you like it,” Alex said, shaking his head and rubbing Andrej’s arms reassuringly. 

“It’s not like, a thing, it’s just nice to not wear anything sometimes,” Andrej shrugged. 

“I’m fine with you not wearing anything all of the time,” Alex countered. 

“Let’s go lay down before I hurt my neck,” Andrej said, laughing into Alex’s mouth. 

Alex agreed and followed Andrej into his bedroom, kicking off the rest of his clothes on the way. 

Alex climbed onto the bed then looked up to see Andrej standing next to the bed, chewing on his bottom lip. 

“Ok?” Alex asked, reaching his hand out to Andrej. 

Andrej laced his fingers through Alex’s and said, “Yeah, it’s just, we haven’t really talked about what we’re comfortable with and what we expect to happen here. In bed I mean.”

“I’m fine with whatever you’re comfortable with Andrej. If you don’t want to do anything more than what we’ve done that’s completely ok.”

Andrej climbed onto the bed and sat next to Alex. “I’ve just never done, you know, anal. And I’ve given like three blow jobs including you the other night.”

Alex shrugged. “Like I said, whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Andrej smiled and leaned over to kiss Alex but he stopped him. 

“What are you comfortable with? I don’t want to push and boundaries,” Alex said. 

“Just, what we’ve been doing. For now. Maybe that will change but for now,” Andrej said, still looking very uncomfortable. “I’m not some blushing virgin or anything. I’ve had plenty of sex. Just not a lot men.”

Alex smiled and said, “I told you, whatever you’re comfortable with I’m fine with it.”

Andrej nodded and pushed Alex back on the bed and climbed on top of him, clearly wanting to feel in control. 

Alex couldn’t have cared less who was controlling their kiss, as long as they were kissing. He let Andrej kiss him, nipping at his lips and gently pulling his hair to expose his neck. 

They were grinding against each other when Andrej pulled away and said, “I have lube around here somewhere if we want to keep going like this.”

“We can if you want,” Alex said. “But I think I promised you a blow job.”

“You know, I think you did,” Andrej said, rolling off of Alex and propping himself up against the headboard. 

Alex situated himself between Andrej’s ridiculously long legs and started kissing up the inside of his thighs. 

“God you’re a tease,” Andrej groaned, threading his fingers into Alex’s hair. 

Alex just chuckled as he took Andrej into his mouth and reveled in the gasp it got him. From that moment on Alex’s goal was to see how many sounds he could from Andrej. 

Every hitch in his breath, every moan and groan Andrej tried to suppress just made Alex more eager until Andrej started tugging on his hair. 

“Alex, I’m going to…”

Alex just smiled as best he could and nodded, letting Andrej know it was ok. 

A moment later when Alex sat up, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth Andrej was still trying to catch his breath. 

“I think you’ve probably done that more than three times,” Andrej said, groaning with one arm over his eyes and the other blindly reaching for Alex. 

Alex snorted. “Did you just call me slutty?”

“What? No!” Andrej said, now looking at Alex in horror. 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” Alex placated as he knee walked up the bed. 

Andrej groaned and let his arm flop back down over his face and reached for Alex again. 

Alex went to him and Andrej pulled him to straddle his lap. He spit in his hand before kissing Alex and taking him in hand. 

Andrej let Alex roll his hips, thrusting into his hand. 

“Come on baby,” Andrej murmured in Alex’s ear before biting at his neck. “Cum for me. You can do it, just let go.”

Alex came over Andrej’s abs, groaning into his neck before biting down again, adding another set of teeth marks overlapping the ones he’d left two days before. 

“God what a brat,” Andrej said as Alex settled into him, face buried in his neck and smearing his mess between them. 

 

Andrej had mentioned a trip he had planned with Pally and some of the boys he trained with to go to some private resort on an island in Greece. The date was coming up soon and Alex was a little sad. They were leaving on Thursday afternoon and coming back Tuesday so Alex wouldn’t be able to see him during his days off and he’d been spending most nights at Andrej’s apartment. 

Alex was laying on Andrej’s couch after his busy Wednesday while Andrej cooked. 

“So you’re packed right? You only have an hour after class before I need to pick you up tomorrow.”

“What? I thought you were leaving for your trip tomorrow.”

“WE are leaving for OUR trip tomorrow,” Andrej said, leaning over the back of the couch. “You’re coming. Right?”

Alex was confused. “I am?”

“I asked you to come with us that night we all went to Karlovy lázně and you said you would go anywhere with me,” Andrej said. 

“Oh God,” Alex said, sitting up and rolling on to his knees to face Andrej. “I was so drunk that night. I honestly didn’t remember.”

“I’ve been talking about it the last like six weeks Alex,” Andrej said, taking Alex’s face in his hands. 

“I know, but I was kind of upset I wasn’t going so I kind of tuned you out when talked about it.”

Andrej just shook his head and pulled Alex’s face to his chest and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Oh honey,” Andrej said, still petting Alex. “Do you want to go?”

Alex pulled back and looked up at Andrej and said, “Yes, I would go anywhere with you.”

Andrej started laughing and pushed Alex back down on the couch while he laughed hysterically. 

Andrej went back to the kitchen and when Alex’s laughter died down Andrej called over his shoulder, “But really, are you in a good place with your project that you can come to the beach for a few days?”

Alex got up and walked into the kitchen and sat down on the other side of the island. “Yeah I’m actually ahead of schedule and my advisor is really happy with my work.”

“And you can get your stuff together in a hour?”

Alex shrugged. “Sure no problem.”

 

The next day Alex rushed back to his dorm and started getting his stuff together. He’d run into Ceddy on campus and explained to him where he would be the next few days and took a lot of shit about his fancy boyfriend whisking him off for a beach vacation. 

When he had all of his stuff together, it wasn’t much, swim trunks, a couple pair of shorts and shirts, and his bathroom bag, Alex also packed his laptop so he could do a little work on the plane. 

As soon as he finished he heard a knock on his door and went to let Andrej in then grabbed his charger from beside the couch and dropped it into his backpack. 

“Is that it?” Andrej asked, looking at Alex’s backpack and overnight bag. 

“Well I don’t need a lot of clothes right?” Alex asked. 

Andrej wiggled his eyebrows at him. “I guess not.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Alex groaned as Andrej leaned down to kiss him. 

“Gross, I thought you two were going to Greece to make out, not my living room,” Ceddy groaned opening the door. 

“We’re going, we’re going,” Alex said, pulling away from Andrej and rolling his eyes at Ceddy. 

“Grab a pair of jeans and a nice shirt for dinner,” Andrej said, patting Alex on the butt. 

Louis had followed Ceddy in the door and he followed Alex into his bedroom when he went to grab more clothes. 

“So, a vacation together,” Ceddy said to Andrej. 

“Yeah, it was a trip that was planned before we even met but I asked Alex to go before we got together.”

“Yeah. He told me,” Ceddy said. “Look, I know how Alex feels about you and we’re only here for another six weeks. You have a career here and he has another year of school, then a job or graduate school. Every second you two spend together he falls for you more and more. What are your plans for where to go from here? Because it’s not fair to Alex for you to take him away for a long weekend if you’re planning on ending this when it’s time for us to go back home. It’s also not fair to ask him to pick up and move his life here when he is an honor student at a university like Harvard.”

“Alex and I had a relationship for years and years without seeing each other and I have enough money for us to see each other until either he finishes school and wants to come here, since this is the area he is specializing in, or until I can break into the NHL,” Andrej explained. 

At first Andrej was planning on telling Ceddy to mind his own business but he could tell the questions came from a genuine place as Alex’s friend. And they had been moving pretty fast, since they’d finally gotten their shit together and got together so he wanted to put Ceddy’s mind as ease. 

“So you’ve thought about this?” Ceddy asked. 

“I thought about this before Alex and I were even together.”

Ceddy nodded and reached out to shake Andrej’s hand. Andrej shook it and just as they were releasing Alex backed out his door talking to Louis. 

“Man just text me, we have to get going.”

Andrej could tell Louis had been keeping Alex in his room so Ceddy could talk to him. He pinned Ceddy with a glare but he just shrugged it off

“Ok but-“ Louis started. 

“Text me!” Alex said, walking over to his bag and adding the clothes he’d retrieved. 

Alex looked up at Andrej and smiled. “Ok, I’m ready.”

Andrej kissed Alex again before grabbed his overnight bag as Alex put his backpack on. 

 

They didn’t arrive at the resort until late. Their party had reserved several cabanas and Alex and Andrej’s room was pretty isolated from the rest of them. 

Alex could hear the waves crashing but couldn’t see much from their balcony because it was a dark night with overcast skies. 

Andrej walked out on the balcony behind him and wrapped his arms around Alex, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. 

“You know, this is where I was planning on seducing you if we hadn’t already gotten together,” Andrej said with a small laugh. “We would have had to share a bed too.”

“You can still seduce me,” Alex said, covering Andrej’s arms with his own. 

“After dinner, the guys are waiting for us,” Andrej said, kissing Alex’s neck again. 

Just then someone started knocking on their door. 

“No fucking, we’re hungry,” someone called through the door. 

“Why don’t you go fuck yourself?” Andrej called back in Czech. 

He turned Alex around and kissed him on the lips once as whoever it was beat on the door again. 

Alex slipped his flip flops on as Andrej pulled open the door. Around him he saw the goalie who’s name he had a little trouble with so he just called him JJ. 

“Knock it off, fuck face. We have clothes on,” Andrej said in Czech. 

“If I hadn’t knocked on the door would you still have them on?” JJ asked, also in Czech. 

“No,” Alex answered before grabbed his phone and walking out the door, past the two of them. 

Andrej snorted and shrugged before catching up with Alex. 

They had a great dinner with all of the guys before they broke off into groups to go check out the nightlife. 

Alex had been ready to go out but Andrej made their excuses to everyone and promised they would go out the next night. 

As they were walking back to the room Alex said, “We could have gone out, I’m not that tired.”

“I wanted you all to myself, is that ok?” Andrej asked, wrapping an arm around Alex. 

He snuggled in to Andrej and said, “Of course.”

In their room they got ready for bed separately then climbed in together, naked. Andrej held up a bottle of lube. 

“So I was thinking-“ he said. 

“You want to have sex?” Alex asked, reaching for the bottle. 

“I want you to fuck me while we’re here,” Andrej said. 

Alex dropped the lube as Andrej let go of it. “Oh. I thought you weren’t interested in, that.”

“No, I’m very interested I just haven’t done it. I haven’t done more than finger myself,” Andrej explained. 

“Oh,” Alex said dumbly, finally picking up the lube. 

“If you don’t want to-“

“No I absolutely do. I just didn’t get the vibe you were interested in that, but yes. I want to.”

“Can we just start slow tonight?” Andrej asked. 

“Yeah, of course,” Alex said. “Anything you want.”

Andrej smiled. “Ok, let’s do this.”

Alex laughed because Andrej sounded like he was giving a locker room pep talk.

“Shut up,” Andrej groaned, pulling at Alex until he rolled over on top of him.

“Yeah, let’s do this,” Alex said before kissing Andrej, still laughing a little. 

After a few moments Alex had calmed down and started working his way down Andrej’s body, leaving little love bites and bite marks in his wake. 

Alex shouldered Andrej’s legs apart, continuing to nip at the skin he found. Alex was trying to relax Andrej but he was still tense. 

“How do you feel about rimming?” Alex asked, licking a stripe to the underside of Andrej’s cock. 

If Alex thought Andrej was tense before it was nothing to how taunt he went at Alex’s mention. 

“Ok, that’s clearly a no,” Alex said, pressing soothing kisses up and down Andrej’s thighs. 

“I just, not now,” Andrej said, visibly trying to relax. 

“Ok,” was all Alex said before returning to what he’d been doing. 

Alex went slow, trying not to spook Andrej again. Andrej had been the one to bring out the lube but Alex wasn’t sure they were actually going to use it tonight because Andrej was really slow to relax. 

Andrej was obviously getting close by the time he relaxed enough that Alex even thought about trying to push for more. 

Alex pulled off Andrej’s cock and found the lube laying on the bed and felt Andrej start to tense up again. 

“Hey baby, it’s ok. I’m just touching until you say it’s ok. Ok?”

Andrej nodded and relaxed again while Alex coated two fingers with lube. He took Andrej back in his mouth and stroked a finger over Andrej’s hole. He tensed again but Alex didn’t let it detour him, he stroked him over and over while sucking his cock. 

After a few moments Andrej relaxed again and said, “Ok, go ahead. But I’m close. Really close.”

Alex pulled off his cock again and pushed his finger inside. 

“Fuck,” Andrej said, grabbing at the base of his cock. 

Alex chuckled and licked at the slit since Andrej was holding his cock up. He pushed his finger the rest of the way inside Andrej. 

Andrej moaned and wiggled, squeezing down on Alex’s finger. 

“More.”

“More already?” Alex teased. 

“Yes Alex, come on.”

“Ok, be patient,” Alex said, working on stretching Andrej so he can slip in another finger. 

“Alex!” Andrej said, making Alex’s cock jump with how desperate he sounded. 

“Ok baby, ok,” Alex said softly before taking Andrej in his mouth again. 

“I’m close, Alex. So so close,” Andrej warned. 

Alex nodded as he pushed a second finger into Andrej and sucked at the same time. Andrej came in seconds, thighs twitching and thrusting into Alex’s mouth. 

Alex swallowed it down and carefully extracted his fingers as he kissed Andrej’s thighs again, reveling in his soft gasps as every moment. 

He grabbed the rag and towel he’d thrown on the nightstand and cleaned his fingers, then Andrej before turning his attention to himself.

Alex had learned quickly that Andrej was absolutely worthless after he came so Andrej usually took care of him first but they’d gotten distracted by Andrej’s announcement. 

Alex was red and leaking as he took himself in hand. 

“You can, you know,” Andrej said, gesturing to his face. 

Alex wasn’t going to turn down that opportunity and quickly straddled Andrej’s chest and leaned over him, one hand on the wall over the headboard and the other working his cock. 

Andrej was running his hands over Alex’s sides, and he opened his mouth and leaned forward, giving the head of Alex’s cock little kitten licks before letting his head fall back. 

“Ready?” Alex panted. 

“Yeah,” Andrej answered, letting his eyes slide closed as he opened his mouth. 

That was new and Alex wasn’t going to disappoint, he made sure to get some in Andrej’s waiting mouth. 

Alex relaxed a little, almost sitting on Andrej’s chest. “Give me a minute and I’ll get you a new rag.”

“It’s ok, I don’t mind,” Andrej said, licking his lips

“Oh,” was all Alex could say so he reached out and pushed a little more into Andrej’s mouth. 

Alex traced the scar on Andrej’s face as he finally opened his eyes and looked up at Alex. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” Alex said. 

Andrej didn’t say anything but his face lit up at Alex’s words. 

A moment later Alex rolled to the side, pressing a kiss to Andrej’s lips before getting him a clean rag. 

 

The next morning they were pulling on their swimming trunks and Alex asked Andrej how he was feeling.

“Good. Fine. Loose? Not like loose loose but like it wouldn’t take as much effort for two again?”

Alex nodded. “Yeah if we keep it up eventually I can just slip right in.”

“Oh. Ok. That sounds. Good.”

They were able to walk out of their cabana and right on to the beach, after slathering each other with sunscreen. 

Most of the guys were already out there, working on a breakfast spread set up on one of the patios. 

“Where’s Pally?” Andrej asked, looking around. “He never misses breakfast.”

“He met some Russian guy and didn’t come back with us last night,” JJ said. 

“Oh, I thought I heard him come in,” Andrej shrugged. Pally was the only other person in their cabana. 

The other guys shrugged as Alex and Andrej started fixing their plates. 

“I see you’ve been mauled again,” Petr said, poking at Andrej’s chest where there were a few love bites. 

Andrej shrugged and pushed his hand away as Alex turned red. 

“Why did you think they abandoned us last night? For a romantic walk on the beach and going to bed early? Yeah right,” Richard said. 

Pally showed up soon after and the chirping turned to him much to Alex’s amusement. 

They spent the day near their cabanas, playing the the water, and on the beach. 

Pally and Richard started teaching Alex how to surf but Andrej didn’t want anything to do with it. 

Alex played with Andrej’s hole in the water, right near all of their friends, then again when they laid down for an afternoon nap. 

“God, I almost died when you had a whole conversation with Pally with a finger inside me,” Andrej said as he laid on his stomach, hips propped up on a few pillows covered in a towel. 

“Next time I’ll make it two, then the next time I’ll make you cum.”

“Oh God,” Andrej said, burying his face in the bed. 

Alex had two fingers inside him and had was working Andrej’s prostate. “Fuck the pillows and get yourself off for me,” Alex told him. 

Andrej did as he was told, as Alex knew he would. He’d figured out quickly that Andrej liked being told what to do in bed and liked his comfort zone being pushed, which was why Alex had played with him in the ocean earlier that day. He’d given Andrej multiple chances to stop him, checking in with him several times to make sure he didn’t want Alex to stop. He was more turned on by the danger of someone noticing Alex had pulled his trunks down to mid thigh to expose his cock and his entire ass, rather than playing it safe slipping his hand down the back of Andrej’s shorts. 

Alex had already cum, in Andrej’s mouth, so when Andrej made a mess of the towel under him Alex was quick to clean them up and tuck himself in to Andrej’s side to fall asleep. 

Saturday they chartered a yacht to take them around the island. It was an amazing boat with two suites and a kitchen inside and rope hammocks over the water and a diving platform they could jump off of in the back. 

Alex had plenty of opportunities to play with Andrej throughout the day and took advantage of every one of them. 

The third time Alex rejoined their friends without Andrej Petr asked where he was. 

“Taking a nap,” Alex shrugged. 

“He refuses to get out of bed after he gets off, it’s ok Alex you can say it. Most of us have played hockey and have gone on road trips with him for years. We know,” Pally said, laughing with most of the other guys joining in while Alex turned red. 

Alex mumbled something about getting food and escaped to the relative quiet of the kitchen where just Richard and JJ were. 

“Did you wear Su out again?” Richard asked. 

“Shut up,” Alex said, he’d learned that was the only way to deal with him.

Richard laughed and clapped Alex on the shoulder then went back out on the deck, leaving Alex alone with JJ. 

“So you guys are getting pretty serious,” JJ said from his perch on the counter. 

Alex nodded as he peeled a banana. 

“When do you leave to go back home?”

“About six weeks,” Alex told him before biting into the banana. 

“Not a very long time.” Alex shook his head before JJ continued. “What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know, we haven’t talked about it yet. I was going to bring it up after the trip,” Alex explained. 

JJ nodded. “He really cares about you. We’d all heard about you before you came back into his life. We all thought he was full of shit when he came in and said you were coming to town. Then we were suspicious of you, it seemed like weird timing with his stock going up after just winning the championship.”

Alex’s eyes went wide, somewhat shocked by what JJ was saying, he started stuttering before JJ held his hand up. 

“But we know you’re not like that, we knew as soon as we met you. I just wanted to tell you that we’re all rooting for you guys. I’ve never seen Andrej this happy and I don’t want that to change,” JJ told him. “Pally was going to have this conversation with you but I told him that maybe it was better that I do it because he can get super protective.”

Alex shrugged. “It’s ok, I understand. Andrej is one of my oldest friends and I don’t want to hurt him any more than you guys want to see him hurt.”

JJ nodded and clapped his hand on Alex’s shoulder before moving past him and heading back out onto the deck. 

 

Later that night Alex and Andrej were laying in bed, still sweaty and panting when Andrej’s phone rang. 

Andrej took one look at his phone and said, “I’ll be back in a minute.”

He got up and left the room with Alex calling after him, “Oh now you can get up? I’ll remember this!”

Andrej didn’t answer and Alex heard him going down the stairs and out the back door of the cabana. 

Alex hadn’t seen his phone but assumed it had been Andrej’s agent. He’d gotten several calls from him in the past few weeks and had left the room to take the call. 

It didn’t really bother Alex, Andrej’s business was his business but it kind of hurt how quickly Andrej ran out of the room. Alex could hear him talking outside and was tempted to sneak on to the balcony to listen in but he knew that would be a crazy invasion of privacy. Instead he rolled over and went to sleep. 

Alex wasn’t sure how long Andrej was gone but at some point he crawled in bed and wrapped himself around Alex. 

 

The next day Alex and Andrej decided to spend some time alone, there was a castle on the island so they decided to so some sightseeing. They spent the morning exploring the castle and monastery before heading back to their cabana. 

When they returned Pally was there, sitting on the patio with the Russian guy, Nikita, he’d met their first night there. 

“Should we clear out?” Andrej asked Pally in Czech. 

“No, we already fucked,” Pally answered. “Maybe again after lunch.”

The Russian looked at Alex questioningly but Alex just shrugged, pretending he didn’t understand because he didn’t want to explain what Pally had said. 

“Do you guys want to go to lunch with us?” Pally asked.

The two couples went to lunch then back to the cabana together, Alex and Andrej climbing up the stairs and Ondrej and Nikita going to Ondrej’s room under the stairs. 

“I’m going to get a shower, want to join me?” Andrej asked with an exaggerated wink. 

Alex laughed and followed Andrej into the bathroom. 

Andrej was already chubbing up by the time they were climbing in the shower. 

“Someone is excited,” Alex said, reaching for a rag to soap it up. 

“I think I’m ready for, you know,” Andrej said. 

“No, what?” 

Andrej narrowed his eyes. “I’m ready for you to put your dick in me.”

“Oh,” Alex said with a wink. “Then we better get washed up quick huh?”

They washed each other, rushed and clumsy, touching each other everywhere then quickly drying off and heading in to the bedroom. 

Alex threw a couple dry towels at Andrej and started looking for the lube. He found it in the nightstand where housekeeping must have left it. When he found it he realized he didn’t have a condom. He hadn’t brought any because they hadn’t been having penetrative sex. 

“We don’t have any condoms,” Alex said, turning to Andrej. 

“We do,” Andrej said, holding up a box. 

“Nice,” Alex said, climbing on to the bed. 

Alex helped Andrej get comfortable then he spread lube over his fingers. He pushed a finger into Andrej without any preamble then quickly added a second. After a little stretching it wasn’t hard to add a third finger. 

Andrej had been hard since they were in the shower and was impatient, pushing Alex to hurry up. 

“I’m plenty stretched, come on,” Andrej said, nudging at Alex with his knee. 

“It’s called foreplay, Andrej,” Alex said, exasperated. 

“I don’t need it, come on.”

Alex gave in at the desperation in Andrej’s voice. He cleaned his hand and rolled on the condom, covering it with lube. 

“Ready?” Alex asked, his cock at Andrej’s entrance. 

“Yeah,” Andrej said, breathily. 

Alex pushed in, slowly so Andrej could get used to it. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Andrej was whispering over and over at the long slide of Alex inside him. 

“Ok?”

“Fuck,” Andrej said, dragging out the vowel when Alex’s hips stopped, pressed against him. 

“Are you ok baby?” Alex tried again. 

“Yeah, feels, different.”

“Yeah, different,” Alex agreed, rubbing Andrej’s thighs. 

“Please move, it feels, like I need you to move,” Andrej said, voice at a whisper. 

Alex pulled back slowly, he knew the almost burning sensation that Andrej meant that went away as long as someone was moving inside you. 

Alex kept his thrusts slow and steady, keeping a lookout for any discomfort on Andrej’s face. He didn’t see any so he kept going, working hard to keep himself at an even pace when all he wanted to do was bury himself in Andrej over and over again. 

“Faster,” Andrej said, finally. 

Alex was happy to oblige, picking up his pace until he was rocking the bed and Andrej had to brace and arm over his head so he wouldn’t hit it on the headboard. 

Andrej’s cock was drooling all over his stomach where it lay untouched until Andrej took himself in hand, jerking off hard and fast in time to Alex’s thrusts. 

Without any warning Andrej went tight around Alex and came all over his stomach, Alex slowed down and gave him a couple thrusts to help him through it before pulling out. He threw the condom towards the trash can next to the bed and started jerking himself off, quickly adding to the mess on Andrej’s stomach. 

Alex collapsed next to Andrej and cuddled in to his side. They laid there for a minute, Andrej idly playing with the mess they’d made. 

 

Later when Alex woke up he heard the shower running so he waited for Andrej to come back into their room. 

“Hey,” Andrej said, smiling, when he saw Alex was awake. 

“Hi,” Alex said. “How are you feeling?”

“Ok, a little sore.”

“Let me see,” Alex said. 

“Absolutely not,” Andrej said with a laugh, pulling his underwear on quickly. 

Alex laughed and said, “Pally said something about dinner earlier, have you talked to him?”

“Nah, I went down there and they were going at it again so I came back up here.” Alex snorted. “I’ll go back down and see if they’re done while you shower.”

Alex met them all down stairs after a quick shower and they’d already decided on a restaurant so they set off as soon as Alex was ready. 

They had a nice dinner, Nikita was quiet at first but once he opened up with Alex and Andrej he was very funny and fit in with them really well. 

After dinner they met the rest of the guys at a bar and drank late into the night. They all stumbled home, drunk and fell into their beds. 

The group as a whole slept late the next day, meeting on the deck again for a greasy lunch. 

“Where’s Nikita?” Alex asked Pally. 

“He left a little while ago, he leaves today,” Pally told him. 

“Oh, that sucks,” Alex said. 

Pally nodded in agreement before nibbling at his toast. 

“Are you guys going to see each other again?” Andrej asked. 

Pally shrugged. “We exchanged numbers but I doubt we’ll ever see each other again.”

The rest of their trip passed in a haze of sun, surf, and sex and the next thing Alex knew he was back in class Wednesday morning trying to avoid lying while explaining away his absence the day before with a wicked tan that screamed days in the sun. 

Finally Alex’s professor waved him out of the class with the rest of the students when it became clear he wasn’t going to get a straight answer from him, and it was the only class Alex had missed, as long as it didn’t become a habit he wouldn’t get concerned. 

It was Alex’s long day so he worked on catching up on texts while he waited in line to buy food. 

AS: I miss you

AS: Training sucked this morning 

AS: I should have worked out more in Greece

AK: Really? I thought I worked you out pretty well ;)

AK: And I miss you too

Alex’s reply was a few hours after Andrej’s texts and it was near Andrej’s nap time so Alex was surprised when he got a reply right away. 

AS: This is Pally and I’m appalled at what I’m reading. How dare you pervert my sweet innocent Su. 

AK: ;) :*

AS: Disgusting 

Alex laughed as he walked towards his advisor’s office when his phone buzzed again. 

AS: Sorry I was in the bathroom 

AS: I know we’re both busy the next couple days but let’s have dinner Saturday? Like a fancy date?

AK: Sure, sounds great. Just let me know the details. 

After his meeting Alex headed home, he still hadn’t unpacked from his trip and he’d been informed the day before that his presence was demanded at dinner because his friends had missed him

Alex unpacked then headed across the hallway because it was Louis’ turn to cook and if he got there early enough, with beer that he’d picked up on the way home, Louis would let him pick dessert. 

Louis was the best cook of all of them so Alex made sure to keep in his good graces. Adam was already there, laying on the couch with a book on his face. 

Adam and Jake only hosted half as much as the other two dorms, once they realized Adam was cooking on his nights and Jake’s, because apparently eating Jake’s food is just asking for food poisoning. 

“What’s with him?” Alex asked Louis as he presented him with his offering of Louis favorite beer. 

Louis shrugged. “I think the book won.”

Louis opened his gifted beverage and Adam sat up at the sound. “Beer?”

“That’s Louis’ beer. There’s cheap stuff across the hall,” Alex said, pointing towards his door. 

Adam grumbled but went across the hall to get his own beer. 

“How was the trip?” Louis asked as he continued prepping for dinner. 

“Kind of amazing,” Alex said before launching into some of the things they had done, and how beautiful the island had been. 

Adam had come back during his story. “But did you guys finally have sex?”

“Yeah,” Alex said. “And it was fucking amazing. Not that the sex we were having before wasn’t but, it was so so good.”

The rest of the guys trickled in after their classes were over and Alex got to pick dessert, just as he’d planned and they sat down together to eat and watch a movie. 

Looking around Alex realized how much he was going to miss these guys when the semester was over. 

Ceddy, Yanni, and Louis all went to school in Toronto and Adam and Jake were in Montreal. Alex’s parents were thinking about moving to Toronto after the summer because his dad had gotten another job offer so he might see the Toronto boys again but he almost never got up to Montreal. 

And that’s if Alex doesn’t move to the Czech Republic after he graduates because right now that’s what he’s thinking he might do. He can go to grad school here, he already knows the school and may have done a little research today with his advisor about the program for next year. 

Obviously he wants to talk to Andrej first but it seems like the most obvious course of action, this is where Andrej plays and Alex wants to be with him. 

“What’s with you?” Ceddy asked Alex, elbowing him in the side. “You’re not eating.”

“I was just thinking about how much I’m going to miss you guys after we all go home,” Alex said. 

He got a bunch of “Awws” and a couple “I love you toos”

“Are you going home though?” Yanni asked. 

“Of course I am, why wouldn’t I?” Alex asked. 

“Because Andrej?”

“I have a full ride at Harvard,” Alex said shaking his head. “I love Andrej but I’m going home to graduate. We will have to see where things go from there.”

Alex hadn’t even realized what he’d said until the chirping started. 

“Oh you looooove him?”

“Alex and Andrej sitting in a-“

“Shut up, all of you,” Alex grumbled. 

“Did you tell him you loved him on your romantic getaway?” Yanni asked, fluttering his eyelashes at Alex. 

“No,” Alex said. “It feels like way too soon.”

“For some people maybe, but you two have know each other most of your lives,” Jake said. 

Everyone turned to look at him and he just shrugged. He always joined in on the chirping but he hardly ever got in on the emotional conversations. Adam told them he was emotional constipated at every chance he got. 

“I’m not wrong,” Jake said. 

“He’s not,” Adam added. 

The others agreed and Alex nodded and thought about it. He’d almost told Andrej a dozen times over their long weekend. Alex planned to talk to Andrej about their future Saturday after their date and depending on how that conversation went Alex wants to tell Andrej how he feels. The guys are right, it’s not too soon, for them. 

 

Thursday and Friday pass in a haze of class and school work and Saturday morning, as early as was safe Alex knocked on Ceddy’s door to wake Louis up. 

Alex still didn’t know what was with the two of them, Louis still slept on the couch sometimes, or in Alex’s bed if he wasn’t there but mostly in Ceddy’s, but they didn’t act like anything was going on and Alex wanted to ask but he was afraid of a Ceddy’s eyebrows. 

Louis came to the door, Alex knew Ceddy would sleep through his soft knocks. He was naked and completely uncaring what Alex saw. 

“What?”

“I need you to go shopping with me,” Alex answered. 

Louis’ face lit up. “Ok! Why?”

“Andrej is taking me to a fancy restaurant with a dress code tonight.”

“Let me get dressed,” Louis said. 

Alex finished getting ready and then gave Louis some space in the bathroom to do the same. 

They managed to find Alex clothes much faster than he expected so they picked up brunch for the boys. Alex texted everyone that there was food waiting while Louis went to wake up Ceddy. 

They all ate together then played video games until it was time for Alex to get ready for his date. Everyone had something to say but Louis assured him that he was the one who was right and he shouldn’t listen to losers who couldn’t match, and Alex tended to agree. 

Yanni and Ceddy argued that their clothes always matched and their sweats didn’t matter, Louis countered with the fact that he had gone shopping with them and had told them which outfits to buy. No one had an argument for that. 

Alex had gotten a haircut the day before and kept messing with it. 

Louis swatted at him. “Get your hands out of your hair.”

“When is Andrej going to be here? You’re driving me up the wall,” Ceddy asked with a groan. 

“Any minute now,” Alex answered. 

“Thank God,” Jake said. Yanni kicked him. 

Alex’s phone went off so he left Louis and Adam to separate the wrestling match that had ensued. 

“Bye guys,” Alex called as he left to a chorus of “byes”, even from Yanni and Jake as they rolled around on the floor. 

Andrej was waiting for him and greeted him with a kiss before he opened the door and helped Alex in. He put Alex’s overnight bag in the backseat and went around the car and got in and Alex demanded another kiss before he would let him start the car. 

“God I missed you,” Andrej said, resting his forehead on Alex’s. 

“I missed you too.”

“You look amazing,” Andrej told him. 

“You do too,” Alex told him before pressing their lips together again. 

Andrej finally pulled back. “Ok, we’ve got reservations. We have to stop kissing.”

“Or we could just go back upstairs,” Alex said teasingly. 

“I know you’re not serious,” Andrej said as he put the car in drive and pulled out onto the road. “But it’s really tempting.” 

Alex laughed and reached over and placed his hand on Andrej’s thigh while they drove. 

They were seated in an isolated area and by the time the first course was over Alex was already ready to go. The food was amazing but all he wanted was to be alone with Andrej after not seeing him for three days. Alex didn’t know how he was going to do it when he couldn’t see Andrej for months at a time. 

“I think we should talk,” Andrej said. 

At the same time Alex said, “Babe, can we talk?”

They both laughed nervously. “Go ahead,” Alex told Andrej. 

Andrej took a deep breath. “I was thinking about after you go home. I want to make us work.”

“I do too, that’s what I wanted to talk about,” Alex interjected. 

Andrej let out a breath he’d been holding while Alex was talking. 

“Ok, good. We’re on the same page there.”

“I don’t know what you were thinking but, I was thinking I can come visit at Christmas and spring break, depending on your schedule and then once I graduate I can move here. I can find an internship, or a job, and do grad school,” Alex explained. 

“You would really pick up and move here for me?” Andrej asked. “I feel like I would be asking a lot of you to do that. It would be absolutely amazing and I want you here. But I wouldn’t ask you to move here.”

“Of course I would move here for you. I love you,” Alex said. 

“God Alex, I love you, too. Since we met. Before even.” 

Alex took Andrej’s hand over the table as Andrej said, “I can’t wait to get you home.”

Alex laughed. “You took the words right out of my mouth.”

They ended up skipping dessert and heading home early. 

“You know, I planned a romantic moonlight walk along the river,” Andrej said as he pushed Alex up against the inside of the door. 

“This is romantic,” Alex said, tugging at Andrej’s tie. 

“Sure it is,” Andrej said, burying his face in the crook of Alex’s neck. 

“Come on, bed,” Alex said pushing at Andrej’s shoulder. 

They shed their clothes on the way. “Lube?” Alex asked. 

Andrej points to the nightstand. Alex opened the drawer and pulled out the lube and a condom when something else caught his eye. 

He pulled a dildo out of the drawer and held it up with a cocked eyebrow. 

“I missed you?” Andrej said. 

“We’ll use that next time,” Alex said, dropping it back in the drawer and climbing onto the bed. “So since you’ve been using your toy you don’t need much prep right?”

“No, I don’t,” Andrej said. 

Alex’s prep was cursory at best, good enough that he knew he wouldn’t hurt Andrej but nothing like the first few times they had sex. 

“Just, come on,” Andrej said rushing him as he was putting on the condom. 

“It’s ok, babe,” Alex said lining himself up and pushing inside. 

Andrej’s head was thrown back with the long line of his neck exposed, Alex couldn’t help putting his mouth to it. 

“God you take it so good for me,” Alex said. 

“Yeah,” Andrej panted. “Harder? Please?”

“Anything, anything.”

They talked a lot, more than usual, but most of it was nonsense or incomplete thoughts until Andrej came unexpectedly. 

“Fuck, fuck. Alex!”

Alex slowed down, ready to pull out. 

“No, keep going,” Andrej said, wrapping his legs tighter around Alex’s hips. 

“Doesn’t it hurt?” Alex asked. 

“Yeah, a little,” Andrej panted, wiggling and trying to push himself down on Alex’s cock. “But it’s fine. It’s good.”

“Ok,” Alex said, gradually picking up his pace again. 

Alex found his rhythm and settled himself on his forearms over Andrej to press kisses to his face. 

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Alex asked when he noticed Andrej’s eye filled with tears. 

“Yes. Fuck Alex, it’s so good,” Andrej said as the tears spilled over and ran down his face into the pillow. 

When Andrej grabbed his cock again a few minutes later Alex realized he was hard again. 

“Shit babe, can you cum again?”

“I think so, just keep doing that.”

“You are never getting away with playing dead after you cum again,” Alex told him, continuing his assault on Andrej’s prostate. 

“Shut up and fuck me,” Andrej groaned. 

Alex did as he was told and fucked him in ernest. It didn’t take Andrej long to add to the mess on his stomach, Alex pulled out and tossed the condom and came on Andrej too. 

“What is your fascination with cumming on me?” Andrej asked, only half joking, after Alex was curled into his side. 

“Just like it,” Alex said, rubbing the cum into his stomach. 

“Gross,” Andrej muttered. 

 

Their last five weeks together passed far too quickly for Alex’s liking. He spent his days with his friends, the ones from school and the ones he’d met through Andrej, and his nights in Andrej’s bed. 

The night before they were due to leave Alex arranged dinner for everyone at the sushi place that had become his and Andrej’s place. 

They all drank so much that Yanni got a little weepy, which in turn made Alex and Ceddy a little teary too. 

“Please, you and Jake are only going to be a six hour drive from each other,” Louis told him. “Suck it up.”

“Yeah,” Pally said. “You’ll be a lot closer to each other than Su and Killer.”

Alex had made the mistake of telling the guys what his nickname had been in juniors and was really regretting it. 

“Thanks for the reminder,” Andrej said, rolling his eyes. 

“I swear to God if you two feed each other I’m jumping off of the deck,” Adam said. 

Alex turned his attention to Yanni and Jake. Yanni was indeed just about to feed Jake something. 

“It’s only like a six foot drop,” Jake said. “You’ll make it.”

With that Yanni slipped the food in his mouth and Adam made to stand up. 

“Don’t,” JJ said, putting a hand on Adam’s arm. “You don’t want to have to do an international flight with a broken foot or sprained ankle.”

Adam grumbled but stayed seated. 

The rest of their dinner went well, no one else tried to fling themselves off the deck anyway. 

That night Alex stayed at Andrej’s and they hardly slept at all, Alex only dozed off once and woke up to a blow job. They stayed up talking and having sex before going out for breakfast and back to Alex’s dorm. 

Andrej and Pally were going to take them all to the airport so Pally met them outside the dorm. 

Everyone was packed and ready and they’d all rearranged their flights to be on the same flight from Prague to New York, then they would separate on to three different planes and Adam’s parents would be picking him up to go home to Connecticut for the last few weeks of summer. 

On the way Alex and Andrej held hands and Alex wondered if it would get easier being away from Andrej with time. 

While they were driving Alex got an email. If was from someone he met at a networking event where they presented their research projects. 

He scanned it quickly and realized it was a job offer. In Florida. It was for after he’d finished with school and was an amazing opportunity. Alex’s stomach clenched. He didn’t have to make any decisions for a while but this threw a big wrench in their plans. Before Andrej he wouldn’t have thought twice about accepting this position.

At the airport Andrej and Pally helped them all inside with all of their bags and stood with them while they checked them and went to the security line with them. 

Alex hugged Pally goodbye then turned to Andrej. Even though they’d talked all night Alex still had so much he wanted to say. 

Andrej wrapped his arms around Alex and pulled him into a hug. 

“I love you,” Alex said into his chest. 

“I love you too. And I need to tell you something.”

The sound of his voice made Alex pull back quickly to look at him. 

“It’s nothing bad,” Andrej assured him. “I have a contract offer from an NHL team. They want me at training camp next month if I sign.”

Alex’s eyes got wider and wider as Andrej spoke. “Who? Where?”

“Tampa. I’m going to sign.”

“You’re kidding me,” Alex said in disbelief. “That’s amazing. I’m so happy for you, Andrej.”

Andrej was beaming and he kissed Alex. 

“Oh, Pally is coming too. He signed with them this morning,” Andrej told him. 

Alex started laughing, tears filling his eyes. “You’re not going to believe this,” he told Andrej. 

“What?”

“I got an email with a job offer on the way here for after I graduate. It’s in Tampa.”

Andrej let out a laugh that had the rest of the guys turning their attention to the couple. 

“What?” Pally asked

“I got a job offer in Tampa too,” Alex explained. 

Pally let out a similar laugh and threw himself at Alex and Andrej, joining their hug. When they were done they explained to the rest of their friends who laughed and congratulated them all. 

“We better get going,” Ceddy said, checking his watch. 

“This is unbelievable,” Alex said as Andrej pressed their foreheads together. 

Andrej agreed before he kissed him again. “God I’m going to miss you.”

“Me too,” Alex agreed. 

Alex’s friend almost had to pull him away so they wouldn’t miss their flight. 

“I love you,” they each told each other one last time before Alex joined the security line. 

 

One Month Later

AK: How was the first day of camp?

AS: Good. Great honestly!

AS: You’re not going to believe this…

AS: Remember the Russian guy Pally met in Greece?

AK: Nik right?

AS: HE’S HERE

AK: What??? Like on the team?

AS: Yeah, they signed him out of the KHL two weeks ago

AS: Pally almost died

AS: They never even discussed what they did, neither of them knew the other was a hockey player

AK: That’s the funniest fucking thing I’ve ever heard in my life

AS: Oh God this is chirping material FOR LIFE

AK: Yessssss

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this fill for your prompt!
> 
> Come yell about hockey boys with me on my fic/writing blog [tumblr](https://tylerandalexandceddyohmy.tumblr.com/#_=_)


End file.
